First Kiss
by Claire Littleton-Pace
Summary: Hermione had just gotten the job of her dreams,, what more could she want? She had the perfect place, the perfect job, the perfect Boyfriend. Her life was needless to say, perfect, she was in love, and loved in return… or so she thought. DracoxHermione


She hardly knew what was going to happen when she woke up that morning. All she knew was that she was going to make a difference.

She had just gotten the job of her dreams,, what more could she want? She had the perfect place, the perfect job, the perfect Boyfriend. Her life was needless to say, perfect, she was in love, and loved in return… or so she thought.

-----

Hermione Granger was totally and completely devoted to her boyfriend Ronald Weasley. She was willing to give him the world and knew that he would do the same. She had taken this job without even thinking twice about it, she never considered the consciences that came along with the job. The job was far away from where she resided at this point in time and she was willing to leave the place if it meant she would get the job, and now it was a necessity and she just needed to tell Ron the news.

Ron knew where the job was located and how Hermione really wanted to go, but what Ron didn't know was that she would _get _the job. Now Ron didn't doubt Hermione's knowledge of the job, no mistaking that, he just didn't imagine she would take it without telling him.

"Ron, we need to talk…" Hermione spoke to the floor, too embarrassed even look at Ron in the face.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron, looking confused and slightly worried.

"Well, you know that job I applied for? Well, I got it! Me, _Hermione Granger _got the job I wanted, I mean I knew I would but I didn't actually--" She carried on getting more and more excited the more she talked.

"Oh, um, my, um….. I am um. Happy… for you 'mione."

"But?" Hermione knew by the look on his face that Ron was not really happy for her. She figured this would happen, so why did it still hurt?

"Look 'mione… I know you really wanted this job but do you really have to go? It's so far away and you could get a job anywhere around here I heard there was an opening at--"

"Ron I know what you are thinking, and no. I have to take this job. I can't stay here Ron. And I can't stay here and go to work there, it's too much. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You know me Ron, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I love you too much." Hermione leaned in to kiss Ron, and Ron , reluctantly leaned in.

Even though Hermione said those things to Ron and seemed to convince him, she wasn't. For some reason she felt a nagging feeling, a feeling that something would change. Even though she had had this thought, Hermione pushed it out of her mind because she didn't want to even think about turning down this job that she had worked so hard to get, and just told her self that it was nothing to worry about.

---

Hermione left a couple of days after she got the word, she had said goodbye to Ron and their friends, she grabbed the last bits of things and then pick Crookshanks up, then apparated to her new home. It wasn't very big, just a one bed 1 bathroom apartment but never-the-less she happy to be there, even though she did already feel the loneliness creeping up, just knowing the thought that she would be alone and without ron by her side made her sad., but even with this feeling inside her she was still happy. She wanted this, she needed this, for this is what she's always wanted to do since she was a first year at Hogwarts. She couldn't let the loneliness get her down…

--

Weeks past by and Hermione was busy with training and after training she'd eat, shower, call Ron, and finally, sleep. Hermione felt like she was walking around like a zombie, she was so consumed by the loneliness she was feeling. She missed Ron more an more with each passing day. She missed him more than ever but every time she called him, he was either hanging out with harry, or was just, happy… She didn't expect Ron to not be able to function without her, and she didn't expect him to sound miserable when she called him but he just seemed to happy. And with every phone call she could hear the happiness in his voice and the laughter in the background, like he was happier without her there, with out her in his life. She'd been thinking that for sometime now but told her self that it was nothing, that it was just her imagination, that she was only fearing the worst, until now. Even though she had had this feeling she couldn't think about Ron, not now, not today, for today was her first official day at work, no more training, and nothing, not even her relationship with ron would make her unhappy. All she want to do was think of work, she was not going to let anything get to her, not Ron, hunger, Crookshanks,---- then there he was…. Not Ron or Crookshanks but him, Draco-Bloody-Malfoy.

Why?!

"Hello, Granger." Draco smirked, he could tell just by the look on her face that she was shocked to see him after all these years "Nice to see you again."

"Ma- Malfoy?! I mean, um, hello." Hermione looked at Draco with mixed emotions.

Ever since Hermione met Draco Malfoy, she hated him, loathed him, but today, today was different, no Draco was different. Today her feelings were different she saw him differently, he was not the little brat he was in Hogwarts, _this_, this was a different Draco, a mature Draco, if there was ever a mature Draco at all.

Draco had changed since she last saw him that was for sure. He was taller, had more lean physique, his hair was cut shorter than normal, it was no longer falling in his eyes, and was too short to slick back. He was also tanner than before and his eyes, his eyes were still a dark blue, just like she'd remembered but there was a difference to them, they were no longer piercing, but rather, gentle, more kind looking.

While Hermione was thinking this Draco walked past her and as he did she almost collapsed. Her legs felt like jelly. It was the way he carried himself, the confidence, the cologne he was wearing, and all those features put together made Hermione weak in the knees, and she couldn't stand it! It was too perfect, Draco was too perfect!

--

Hermione passed the day in a daze, everything was a blur except him, Draco. Everything she remembered from today was of him. His features, his looks when he caught her staring, his smirk, his concentration on the papers in front of him, the way he was so nice to her, the way he carried himself and treated others, the way he was so, superior, but in a good way.

Hermione felt awful after her 1st day, it was the first time she'd ever thought about a man other than Ron. It was the first time since Ron, that she was so attracted to a man, first time she'd had butterflies in her stomach just knowing he was near her, and the very first time that she had not thought about Ron, not once, not at all, since last night.

--

For two weeks Hermione sat and wondered what these feelings were and was trying to figure out why she was feeling this way. She finally decided to put it down as her being lonely. She was trying to fill the void of Ron not being there by putting Draco in Ron's fading spot.

Finally coming to this conclusion she called Ron.

-

"Ron?" Hermione squeaked out, tears already threatening to fall.

"Hermione?! What's wrong?! Are you alright?!"

"Yes- I mean no- I mean… I don't know Ron."

"Talk to me 'mione."

"I, I'm sorry, I'm just so lonely, and I.."

"Hermione what happened?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything. I just thought-"

"What Hermione?"

"I… I mean Draco.. And he… and I…"

"Malfoy?! Bloody Hell Hermione! You cheated on me with Malfoy?!"

"No, no I didn't Ron! I just… I feel physically attracted to Draco. It's nothing! I'm lonely and, I need you… I need you here with me I need--"

"I can't do that for you Hermione."

---

After a few hours and countless tears Ron asked a question that Hermione never thought he would ask.

"Is he single?"

"What?"

"Single. Is Malfoy single?"

"Yes…. I don't know why?"

"So that you can decide who you want to be with him or me. Do you love Draco? Do you love me?"

"Ron I don't know! I don't know if he is single I don't know if I love him and I don't know if I love you!" Hermione stopped.

She couldn't believe what she just said. Was that real? Did she not love Ron anymore?

"Really? Do you want to break up?"

Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a few moments. Then Hermione spoke.

"I don't know…"

"I don't know isn't an answer Hermione. It's a yes or no question."

"Yes. I want to break up.." Without a second though it came out, Hermione was tired, tired of it all, tired of Ron.

Hermione knew the answer all along, Draco wasn't the problem, it was Ron. She just never noticed it until Draco came back into her life. Ron wasn't the perfect boyfriend and Hermione knew all along, she just didn't want to believe it until know. Ron was bossy, selfish, childish, uncaring, depressing, unreliable, and didn't smell good to her anymore. He didn't smell like she remembered, and definitely not like Draco. Draco was all the things Ron couldn't be and more, and that was why. That was why Hermione did this.. She needed this, she needed Draco, and if breaking Ron's heart meant that she would get Draco, and be happy, then she would do it.

--

After a couple days of not working, Hermione got up and got ready for work. She got ready like she always did: woke up, showered, ate, fed Crookshanks, then went to work…

The only difference to any other day of work was that she went to work happy. She smiled, and when she saw Draco her happiness sky rocketed, she blushed uncontrollably and got light headed, and without even thinking she walked up to Draco and kissed him.

After a few lingering seconds she realized what she'd just done and pulled away. But as she was pulling away she was pulled right back into an even more passionate kiss. Moments later Draco let Hermione go and held her arm as she tried to brace herself. She was so light headed and dizzy from the kiss and not breathing, she was never kissed like that by Ron. She looked up at Draco who had smirked at her, knowing that that was the first time she'd ever been kissed like that. His smirk broadened into a smile with a slight blush when he looked at Hermione blushing and smiling back at him.

The End


End file.
